Props and Mayhem
by missmaggiemaybe
Summary: Katniss is haunted by devastating nightmares and has depended on Peeta to be her light in the darkness. But Peeta has his own nightmares to face, all he keeps seeing is the girl he loves dead by his own hands. Can Katniss save him before it is too late? Or will the nightmares claim them both for victims? Darker themes, sex, and AU kind of. First Hunger Games FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. Um. Hi. This is my first Hunger Games fanfic. I write kind of AU/OC. My stuff is always really dark and depressing in some ways. I love reviews and all that other good stuff. Let me know what you think of this first story so I know if anyone will be interested for me to continue this story.**

* * *

It always starts with a scream. She would be lying in her bed, dead to the world and a scream would erupt from deep inside of her core. It begins as a silent sort of scream, contorting her face and making her appear like she belonged in a Edvard Munch painting. Then it escalates to her lungs forcing out the air, the scream reaching higher decibels as it continued. The scream would cause her to thrash around the bed, twisting the bed sheets around her limbs and her body would be covered with a thin film of sweat. She would try to make the screaming stop, reaching out for the boy who was supposed to protect her from the nightmares. To quell the horrors locked within the secret recesses of her mind, she would reach out for the boy who always protected her, and he would hold her tightly until the horrors of her nightmares subsided.

"Peeta!" she yells when she finds his side of the bed empty and cold, no sign of him even occupying it. Katniss untangles his limbs from the bed sheets and pushes the brown hair plastered to his face behind her ear carelessly with her hand. Her heart is racing and her breath is heavy, she needs Peeta to calm her down but he is nowhere to be found.

Katniss is greeted by the sound of silence and the shadows cast by various objects in her darkened room. She notices the door is open slightly, causing a sliver of light to creep into the bedroom. She rises from bed slowly and peeks her head out the door, trying to find Peeta.

The smell of cheese buns wafts through the hall from the kitchen located downstairs. Freshly baked cheese buns, her favorite. Peeta must have been unable to sleep and went downstairs to bake, Katniss smiled to herself. Sometimes it seemed as though the boy with the bread knew when her nightmares were going to come and was ready to comfort her with the food she adored.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she found Peeta staring out the window and lost in his own thoughts. His blonde hair was disheveled from his constant running his fingers through it and there was a hint of blonde stubble covering his chin. He looked about how she felt, a mess. Katniss knew Peeta had his own monsters which haunted him, but she needed him to be her sunshine when her mind was lost in dark places.

"You should be sleeping," Peeta told her in a gentle voice, still staring out the window at the early morning darkness. There was a light in the distance. It was Haymitch's house and Katniss guessed he had fallen asleep without turning the light off. Or drank himself to the point of passing out. Something like that was normal for Haymitch. He once told Katniss sleeping in the dark was a nightmare in of itself because the darkness was where all the secrets and pain of the past resided. The more she thought about it, the more she agreed. Katniss would never tell this to Peeta because he would say Haymitch was just drunkenly ranting. Katniss and Haymitch were alike, and the similarities sometimes made Peeta uncomfortable.

Katniss wrapped her arms around herself carefully and stepped forward into the light of the kitchen. Peeta turned his head to look at her, a small smile forming on his face when he saw Katniss with her sleep hair and only wearing a tank top and shorts. She looked so vulnerable, an attribute he thought made her the most beautiful woman in the world.

The girl bit her lip and sat across from Peeta at the table. "I can't sleep when I have a nightmare and find you aren't there," she stated, reaching her hand out to grab a warm cheese bun. She clasped it in both hands, nimbly ripping it to pieces with her fingers and nibbling it carefully.

He shook his head in amusement at the way Katniss was always able to eat cheese buns and ran a hand through his messy hair for about a thousandth time that night. He could not tell her the same kind of nightmares were starting to happen for him again. Not just the ones about him losing her since those were easy to fix. He could just reach out and feel the curve of her against him, which settled his mind and lulled him back to sleep.

The nightmares haunting Peeta were so much worse. It was like being back in the Capitol under the hijacking where he wanted to murder Katniss and obliterate any trace of her from his memory. The paralyzing fear and hatred was seeping back into the deepest parts of his mind through his nightmares, and the boy with the bread had to wonder how long until they began to resurface.

Katniss quietly ate three of the cheese rolls and then wiped the crumbs off with the back of her hand. She was still the same girl from the Seam in some ways, although she knew how to eat properly she would sometimes eat like a "savage" just to piss Effie off in her mind.

Peeta silently held his arms open for Katniss to climb into, keeping his eye on the sun beginning to rise. A brand new day and an end to the nightmares for the time being. He could focus on painting happy memories and pushing away the images of watching Katniss die in his arms by his own hand.

She responded by quietly moving across the area and wrapping herself in his arms, entwining her fingers with his. Katniss buried her face into his chest, inhaling the scent of flour and sunshine. She listened to his steady heartbeat and let him hold her tightly.

"I keep seeing Prim and fire. So much fire," Katniss whispered into his chest, wishing she could get rid of the recurring nightmares and violent images embedded into her mind. There was so much blood and death. She always saw Prim on fire, the flesh melting off her body like wax and pooling around her feet as she screamed for Katniss to save her...

Peeta closed his eyes for a long moment because he began to feel his body growing tense. The nightmares and images were hovering in the back of his mind and he needed to push them away. But his heart began to race and his body grew more tense.

His grip around Katniss's hand moved to her wrist. He squeezed tightly and tried to twist his arm, feeling some type of inexplicable anger deep inside of himself. Peeta grasped his wrist in a rather violent manner, trying to break her skin with his nails and break her bones.

Peeta didn't know why he was doing this, just that Katniss was the reason he was feeling this anger. He needed to make it so if he hurt her, she would know how he felt. The fear of being in a dark room in the Capitol, never knowing if he would make it out alive. Everything was her fault.

"Peeta, stop!" she demanded, pushing him away and struggling to get out of his grasp. She was a strong young woman, but she did not have the same strength he possessed. She snatched her wrist away and twisted his arms behind Peeta to restrain him. Tears were falling from her eyes, clouding them but she knew she had to stop his violent outburst.

Peeta's eyes burst open and he watched her with teary eyes and wonders what has happened. She was having nightmares and he was trying to comfort her. Now she was staring at him with sadness and anger, holding his arms to stop his movements.

Her eyes looked for he boy she fell in love with and all he can give her is apologies with his own eyes. This is Katniss, who he loves. Not the one he wants to destroy.

"I don't know why I keep having the nightmares," he admitted, his body becoming calm.

"The nightmares, " she repeats. "The ones you had when you came back from the Capitol?"

He nodded, pulling himself away from her grasp. "Yes."

Katniss did not know what to say for a long time. All she could think of what her own nightmares and how she didn't know how to stop the ones Peeta was having. There was too much haunting her alone. How could she be expected to take on the weight of his demons when she was too scared to really even face her own?

"You can't expect me to always be the strong one, Katniss. I am sorry, but I am fucking human too. Just like you. I know you have nightmares, but so do I. Now all of my nightmares are about watching you die by my fault. There are so vivid and real. It scares me, but I can't stop them,"Peeta said, telling the truths Katniss always refused to hear.

She just stares out the window at the sun rise and wishes she could just forget this moment ever happened. "I can fix you if you let me," she finally said in a small voice.

"You only want to fix yourself, Katniss. Your survival is all that seems to matter anymore. Damn anyone else who needs it. Who needs you. You are so wrapped up in this nightmares, you are afraid to live."

All these things he was saying kept Katniss surprised and shocked at the way Peeta was talking to her. He was like the boy who was saved from the Capitol, filled with poisonous words and hatred towards her.

"You were the one who said you would always make the nightmares go away. You promised me," she whispered, wanting to reach out and run her hand along the blonde stubble on his chin. Anything to feel close to him and make him forget the darkness dwelling in some part of him.

Peeta looked her in the eye and gave her his most cynical grin. "You are always all about those promises, aren't you sweetheart? Fuck what anyone else besides you may need, right?"

Katniss stared at him for a long moment and then lifted her hand to slap him across the face. His head jerked to the side and he lifted his hand to rub the red hand print on his cheek.

"Hit me a little harder, Katniss. Fight back against the man who wants you dead," Peeta spat, waiting for her reaction.

Katniss took his chin in her hand and looked him in the eye. "I will fix you. Even if it kills me."

"Is that a promise or a threat, sweetheart?" Peeta laughed, watching Katniss leave.

And so it had begun. The race to see who would win, the boy who wanted his lover dead or the girl who wanted to fix the boy she could so easily destroy.

* * *

**So, what do you think? *sips tea casually* Reviews are wonderful if you don't mind :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I am especially flattered by people who favorited and followed me as an author. Words cannot convey how much that gesture means to me. Well, here is the second chapter. I do not own anything in this except the rough plot idea of the dark relationship. Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review to know what you like/love/hate.**

**Also, I am on tumblr if you wanna follow and nerd out over THG. I always follow back. - missmaggiemaybe dot tumblr dot com**

* * *

The white liquor was supposed to be kept locked away, saved for the chance Haymitch would run out. But Peeta held the cool metal key in his hand and stared at the bottles aligned neatly on the shelf before him. He could easily reach out and grasp one of the bottles, feeling the glass against his hand and hear the liquid sloshing against the sides of the container it was trapped within.

He dropped the key onto the floor carelessly, the metal making a clink against the wooden floor and landing near his feet. Peeta clenched his hand into a fist, opening and closing his hand to try to calm himself down and dug his nails into his hand, drawing blood to distract himself.

After all, Peeta Mellark was not the type to drink. He was the strong one, the one who made sure Katniss did not lose herself in the abyss of her mind. Peeta was the bright sunshine who kept her going and made sure she was still alive. There was no room for any kind of slip-ups or his own descent into the darkness. Lately, everything about Peeta had become capricious. The nightmares had snuck up on him all over again and he needed a way to deal. His only option was to lose himself in the white liquor. To inebriate himself so badly he could not hurt Katniss.

Taking a deep breath, Peeta unclenched his fist and reached for the nearest bottle.

* * *

Katniss stared up at sky and wished Prim was here to enjoy the wildflowers. They spanned as far as the eye could see and their fragrance was overwhelming. Prim loved the flowers, she would pick them and make chains to put in her hair. Flowers... just like the ones she covered Rue with after she died. The young girls she loved with all of heart, but she was not good enough to save them. Katniss needed to let go of the blame she placed upon herself, but she wore the blame like heavy chains binding her to the past.

She picked up a single flower and held it up to her face. The scent brought back the sound of Prim singing and laughing. The way the mockingjays would mimic Rue's song. Katniss crushed the delicate flower in her head, smearing the sticky pollen all over her palms. She brushed the remnants off her hand and turned away from the field of lovely flora.

Katniss Everdeen wanted to escape the past. She had made so many mistakes and lost many people who were close to her. She watched her sister and Rue die way before they were supposed to. Peeta was her anchor through these dark times, but he was losing himself among his own demons. Katniss needed something to hold onto so the nightmares did not consume her, but Peeta was not that person for the time being. Katniss had become erratic. She did things without thinking of the repercussions. Katniss did the only thing she could to escape, she ran into the forest and hunted. She had to save Peeta but she did not know how.

Katniss closed her eyes and sighed, reaching for the bow at her feet.

* * *

"You don't seem afraid," Peeta remarked to Katniss, watching the way her eyes studied his drunken frame sprawled across the floor. He clutched his second bottle of white liquor and raised it in toast to the girl he loved in a mocking fashion. His words came out slurred and quick, hard to understand.

Katniss tugged at her braid and noticed the open closet door. She walked over and closed the door, locking it with the key on the floor. Calmly, she placed the key in her pocket and approached Peeta with caution.

She leaned down and got behind him, using her arms to make him sit up. He wobbled against her, spilling some of the liquor onto the floor. Katniss took the bottle away from him, helping him up with all of her strength. Peeta leaned against her, the stench of alcohol overwhelming. Katniss placed him on the couch with a thud and looked at him with pity in her eyes.

"I didn't know Haymitch taught you how to be a drunk, Peeta. Is that why you wanted to be trained separately? You needed some pointers on drinking?" Katniss snorted and gestured at the messy man before her. His clothes were wrinkled and covered with some vomit dribbles, his hair was askew, the stubble on his face was becoming scruff, and he smelled worse than Haymitch usually did.

Peeta laughed a funny kind of drunken laughter, amusement and anger laced within. "And you definitely did not need any lessons on how to be a bitch, did you? Bravo, sweetheart. You know how to make cunning remarks."

Katniss turned red with anger and picked up the bottle near her feet. "So help me God Peeta. I will take this bottle and smash it over your drunk head if you do not shut your fucking mouth." She never usually used such harsh words, but she could not help herself. Peeta was becoming a shadow of himself and she did not want to lose one of the last people she had left. Life would be very depressing if it was only her and Haymitch. And Gale was way too far... he would come if she asked, but she didn;t know how Peeta would respond to that.

Once there was a time when Katniss would be the one lying the couch unresponsive and Peeta would have to save her from the depression. Something changed in her lover and the darkness was taking over him faster than she had anticipated. Katniss left for a few hours to evaluate how to approach her attempt to save Peeta, but she never thought she would come home to find him a drunken mess. This whole situation was so uncharacteristic of Peeta.

It seemed like life came down to wants versus needs. Peeta wanted to kill Katniss and Katniss needed to save Peeta. Peeta needed to the sunshine in a dark place and Katniss wanted to be the girl Peeta fell in love with.

"I am sure I could take you down just as easily if you tried to do anything, Katniss,"Peeta stated, gesturing at himself. "I can lift hundred pound sacks of flour. You don't weigh that much more."

Katniss smirked. "You could barely walk if you tried right now. You are much too drunk to do anything besides shoot words at me. Now, just shut up and stop making things worse."

"It is too late for that, Katniss. The nightmares have started all over again. The Capitol may not be in control anymore, but... all of their hijacking seems to have worked. Because I still want to kill you every time I look at your beautiful face."

Katniss walked over to Peeta and smiled darkly. "I know how to kill just as well as you do, Peeta. Don't forget that either." With that, she pressed his lips against his alcohol soaked lips. "But I do love you..." she murmured and touched his cheek gently.

Peeta closed his eyes and leaned against the couch, taking in Katniss's veiled threat. Then very slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pouch which had been resting safely in there all day. With as much grace as a drunken man can manage, he loosened the string of the pouch and emptied the contents.

Out spilled a diamond ring which had once been his mother's engagement ring,

How can someone choose when both options lead to sadness? Peeta wondered as he stared at the ring.

Peeta had planned to propose, but the voices screamed and showed him visions of Katniss dying in his arms. The white liquor was the only way to make everything stopped. He loved her too much to want her dead, but yet he hated her enough to wish he could end her life at that very moment.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review if you feel inclined. *feels awkward and hopes people like my writing***

**Um, yes. that is all for now. Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Thanks for the favorites and follows. Also, the reviews really make my day as well. If you read this, try and leave a review to just say what you liked/loved/hated. It gives me ideas of what to write about next and how to approach the story lines I have planned out. I am kind of surprised anyone is even reading this since I am a terrible writer :/**

* * *

There was something flawed in the way his hands covered her curves. It was though he did not quite know how to handle the flesh and bone before him. He had desired her for so long and now that he had her, there was a chink in his white knight armor. He had no idea how to touch her... how to elicit the soft moans from her heart shaped lips and caress the soft flesh between her legs. He could run his hands up and down the bends and curves of her body like he was a machine, but he had no idea how to be the man she wanted.

Peeta slid his hands down her back and rested his fingers right above her hips. Katniss leaned into him, burying her face in the curve of his neck. Their hearts raced in time with each other, both of them wanting the other. But they had no idea how to take that next step.

That is not to say they hadn't had sex before... it had happened once. All tangled limbs and hasty apologies. Peeta's weight on top of Katniss, awkwardly thrusting while she winced from the pain of her flesh being torn open. The bleeding from between her legs and the stickiness afterward. Overall, it was a moment neither wanted to repeat. But deep down, there was something inside of both Katniss and Peeta which craved what the other had.

Peeta longed to feel her soft curves and warm flesh around his member... Katniss wanted to be driven to the edge with the desire. She wanted to beg for more, more, more. Until she couldn't handle anymore and they both collapsed with exhaustion. He wanted to make her body quake in ecstasy and taste the soft, pink flesh he claimed as his own.

Katniss took a deep breath and said, "I was thinking of going away for a week or so. Time to clear my head and maybe see my mother. We could use a break from each other." She reached her hand behind her and moved Peeta's hand down to the curve of her ass. He moaned and squeezed gently, enjoying the feeling of her against him.

"Afraid I am going to kill you in your sleep?" Peeta joked, knowing there was an undertone of truth to his question. Katniss should have been afraid of being alone with him. He had said he wanted to kill her. She promised she would find a way to save him. Katniss had even said she had no qualms about killing Peeta if she needed to. Well, that was Katniss for you. Always thinking of her own survival and no one else's.

Katniss leaned into Peeta, brushing her breasts against his chest. She was always teasing, seeing how far she could go until he made her stop. Katniss wanted him to know she desired him. There was a part of her which didn't think about survival alone, a part not focused on hunting and making ends meet, but this part of her wanted Peeta. It was some piece of her which loved him more than words could say. It was why she chose him. Peeta was the one she needed because he brought the light when the world seemed to be overwhelmed with darkness.

"No, not at all. But I think we have been together so much, it has become hard to identify who each of us are individuals. My mind is filled with thoughts of Prim all the time and all you can think about-" she trailed off, pulling away from Peeta suddenly and sitting down on the bed nearby.

"-about killing you," Peeta finished for her, gritting his teeth in frustration and clenching his fists tightly.

Katniss nervously bit the inside of her cheek and ran her fingers mindlessly through her long hair. She was terrified to tell Peeta she wanted to go see her mother to get some kind of drug to make Peeta comatose for awhile...to make him numb until she could find a way to save him.

But it wasn't that easy. Her mother would want to know why Katniss needed such a drug and then she would demand Katniss leave Peeta when she found out what was wrong with him. Katniss had been putting sleep syrup in his food to make him sleep more, but she couldn't do it all the time. Peeta would start to suspect something was wrong and... she did not even want to finish the thought.

Peeta paced back and forth a few times, muttering to himself.

Katniss broke the silence, "I decided I would go see Gale, too."

Her sentence hing between them for a long time. Katniss was surprised she said it out loud and Peeta was speechless.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Peeta demanded, storming over to Katniss and seizing her by the shoulders. His grip was iron tight and she could feel his fingers cutting into her skin.

Katniss's eyes filled with tears and she choked out, "I am going to see Gale. He and I share a bond. Maybe he could help me find a way to get over the nightmares. Remember only the good about Prim so I can finally move on with my life. I don't want to be like this forever, Peeta."

Peeta shook her and stated, "You are leaving me for him, aren't you? You say it is only for a visit, but you won't come back. The Capitol was right about you. All you want to do is destroy me. I refuse to let that happen, Katniss. Over my dead body will I let you be with Gale. Rather, maybe it will be your dead body."

The tears fell from her eyes. She hated to cry and show any signs of weakness. But she could not help herself. Peeta was starting to scare her more and more each day. It was like going back to the time he had been rescued from the Capitol and he tried to choke her immediately after laying eyes upon her. Katniss could only be strong for so long after all. She wanted back the boy with the bread who painted, made her cheese buns, and said he would always love her. Perhaps it was stupid for her to be such a mindless female, but it happened. Katniss deserved love just as much as anyone else. She could not handle losing Peeta again.

"My bags are packed and I am leaving tonight. Delly is going to check on you and Haymitch while I am gone. It will only be a week, Peeta. I promise I will come back. But I need to see my mother and Gale. My mind is made up," Katniss said, wiping away the excess tears and prying Peeta's hands off herself.

Peeta remained silent, slowly slinking to the floor on his knees. He stared down at his hands, wondering why the same hands which wanted to love Katniss also wanted to kill her. His hands shook for a long time, causing the rest of his body to shake.

When he glanced at himself in the mirror, he saw tears streaming down his face. A reflection of the tears he saw in Katniss's eyes only moments before.

Katniss left him alone on the floor, wishing she could bring Peeta back to her without having to leave him. She stared at her bags and knew she was making the right choice.

Eventually, Peeta drifted off to sleep on the floor. He had no nightmares, only images and sounds of how Katniss looked when they were children. It was happy memory, one that Peeta always cherished.

"Katniss?" Peeta called out when he awoke in the darkness, rubbing his face to remove the rug imprint.

The only response was silence. Katniss had left without even saying goodbye.

* * *

**_Well, that escalated quickly. I wanted to write some lemons, but I am going to save it for in a couple of chapters. Then some major lemons will happen. People will be like ewww, you suck at writing. And you suck even worse at writing lemons! Just a warning to let you know my lemons writing will be subpar, terrible, and cliche. If anyone reads this, please review so I know what people honestly think *worst writer ever* Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Aren't I the one who is supposed to be drinking what's in these bottles?"

Peeta looked up and saw Haymitch holding two empty glass bottles in his hands. Haymitch was wearing a dirty under shirt and torn trousers, bare feet and tangled hair. His knife was tucked into the waist of his pants, glinting in the daylight. He gestured dramatically at the empty bottles in his hands, throwing them at Peeta's feet in frustration.

Peeta nudged a bottle with the toe of his shoe and smirked at Haymitch. "I understand why you drink so much now," Peeta replied and ran a hand through his hair. "Because it is so much better to shut off reality than face the pain of what is going on."

Haymitch studied Peeta for a long time, not sure how to respond to what the young man was saying. Haymitch had lived through watching his family and the girl he love killed by the Capitol. He watched Tributes die every year for many years. Now, there was Katniss and Peeta to make sure he was still alive. Katniss was like him in the way she wanted to do anything to get rid of the nightmares, but Peeta was the one who picked up his bad habit.

"You don't want to be like me," Haymitch finally said and walked over to Peeta. He pulled his knife out and grazed the tip along Peeta's collar. "Don't drink my liquor again. Got it?"

Peeta looked his former mentor right in the eye. "Then tell me how to make the images and thoughts of killing Katniss disappear."

* * *

For the first time in a long while, Katniss felt free. She had taken the train to visit her mother and arrived in the early hours of the morning. Katniss had anticipated she would be angry or upset when she saw her mother, but all she could focus on was how much the woman resembled Prim. The same blonde hair and eyes. Sometimes out of the corner of her eye, Katniss would think she was seeing a ghost or having a rather lovely nightmare.

Freedom was rather satisfying. She did not have to worry about being someone she wasn't or trying to say the right thing to make sure Peeta knew she loved him. Katniss could just be herself. She could lie in bed with her eyes close and let all the bad thoughts slip away like water down a river. Katniss did not have to think about what Peeta was doing, if she was needed, how she was going to put on a brace face for his sake. None of that was happening right now, she was only focused on feeling the weight of the world lifted off her shoulders for the first time in months.

Her mother did not question why Katniss came. She welcomed her daughter with open arms into her home and invited her to stay as long as was needed. Her mother did not flinch at the way Katniss started screaming when she drifted off to sleep in the late afternoon and she never mentioned Peeta's name. It was nice to have a mother after so long, is what Katniss thought to herself. But it would be even better if Prim was still around, growing into a beautiful young woman and pursuing her dream of becoming a nurse.

Katniss missed Peeta deeply. She wanted to rush home and bury herself in his arms. She wanted to listen to his steady heart beat and marvel at the way he painted her eyes in his many paintings. There were so many reasons she should have ran back to the home they shared, but something was holding her back. Katniss needed time to talk to her mother about Prim, the nightmares, everything.

She also needed to see Gale. They needed to talk about the time Gale came to visit while Peeta was away for the day to look at an art exhibit in the nearest city. Katniss needed explanations and a way to understand what happened.

"Katniss, are you ready for some supper? I made some fish and wild rice if you are hungry," Katniss's mother said, interrupting the deep thoughts her daughter had become lost within.

"That sounds...nice," Katniss said, hesitantly. "I will be there in a moment, Mom."

Her mother nodded wisely and left Katniss alone with her thoughts.

How was Katniss supposed to see Gale and talk to him when all she could think of were the risque moments shared between them? She had been so confused at the time so she had let herself have sex with Gale. It wasn't like at all with Peeta. Gale knew what he was doing. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and coaxed her legs open with his adroit fingers, making the soft pink shell wet and causing Katniss to moan from the sweet liquid release. His long frame on top of her, the way he gently pushed inside of her and made sure it felt good for her.

Peeta kept showing up in her mind, but Gale was the one who made her feel the way she longed Peeta make her feel.

Katniss shook her head as if to clear away all the thoughts and rose to have dinner with her mother. The whole time, her heart ached for Peeta. But her body wanted Gale.

* * *

Peeta stared at the wall for hours. He noticed the way some of the painted had begun to chip near the ceiling and the way his paintings only reminded him again and again of how Katniss had left. She had not said goodbye. He loved her more than anything so it hurt down to his very core to be away from his only love. Katniss said she needed to go. She needed to see her mother and she also needed to see Gale. Her mother? Understandable. Her mother was a healer who may have had a way to help Katniss deal with the nightmares and sleep again. But Gale? Why should she want to see her childhood best friend? There was nothing between her and Gale anymore. Katniss had made her choice. Peeta. She told him she loved him, that he was the one she wanted to spend her life with. Now she was going to see Gale for reasons only known to her.

The phone rang. Peeta reached over and picked it up, not speaking.

"Peeta?" Katniss sounded so far away. A million miles away. "It's me. I wanted to tell you that I am going to see Gale sooner. Then I will be home. I will be home in three days. I miss you."

Peeta cleared his throat, searched for words in his mind. All he could grasp was Katniss was coming home sooner. But she was also going to see Gale sooner. Why would she cut the trip short with her mother to see Gale sooner?

"I love you," Katniss tried, hoping to get Peeta to speak. If she heard the sound of his voice, she would be alright.

Peeta chuckled. "I love you too, sweetheart," He replied, his tone mocking her.

Katniss sighed. "I will be home soon. Be careful."

"Why can't you come home now?" Peeta asked, the words tumbling out his mouth before he could stop them.

"Because I need to see Gale. It is complicated. I have to go now, Peeta. See you in three days."

There was a click, and Katniss was gone. Peeta held the receiever in his hand for a long moment, then threw it across the room.

It was the moment he knew Katniss was never coming home.

* * *

**So, what did you think? *silence* Bet you didn't see that Gale twist coming! Reviews mean the world to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I do not own anything. Anyway, I wanted to say thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews and favorites and follows. The reviews make my day and motivate me to update sooner. I am so glad people were shocked by the Gale twist. I know everyone loves Peeta and Katniss, so I edited this chapter to be her coming home to him right away and then Everlark smut! Hope you like this better (;  
**

* * *

Katniss was coming home. She had promised him again and again she would be returning. She quelled the voices deep inside of Peeta which denied she would not return. Katniss had said to him that her home would always be with Peeta, all of those lovey dovey words she knew he needed to hear. But it was not easy to make him believe she was telling the truth. Peeta knew there was a time when Katniss had pretended to be in love with him to survive. Gale said she would choose the one she can't live without. What if she only couldn't live without Peeta because he was able to calm her nightmares? And even worse... what if she found out she couldn't live without Gale while she was visiting him? Then what would happen to Katniss coming home?

All of these thoughts buzzed around Peeta's head like incessant gnats, always buzzing and being nuisances. He was not drinking because he knew Haymitch would look down on him with pity. And who wanted to be pitied by the most pathetic man in the world?

Peeta stared at the baking ingredients he set out on the counter. Flour, sugar, eggs, everything. He needed a way to distract himself. Katniss was supposed to be home in two days. He decided he would make some smaller cakes for practice and then make Katniss a big welcome home cake. Peeta was happy she was coming home and wanted to show her accordingly.

Lovely cake and then – then he would fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore. It had been torture being away from her so long, she needed to know how angry she made him. Peeta did not plan to harm her... the voices were silent right now...but he wanted to show Katniss she had a reason to stay with him.

"Hi," a voice said from behind him. He spun around to find himself face to face with Katniss.

Peeta said nothing, just pulled her body to his and covered her lips with his.

* * *

Katniss shivered at the way Peeta's lips traced down her neck and onto her shoulder, his right hand slowly inching down to the top of her thin cotton shorts. Katniss bit her lip in anticipation and watched where Peeta's fingers rested. It reminded her of just a few days prior where his fingers rested in a similar fashion. But yet, it was different. Peeta was now skillful and knew she wanted. He did not need to speak or ask, he already had knowledge of what Katniss longed for.

Peeta murmured, "So fucking beautiful" and began to slide down her shorts. Katniss lifted her hips to ease him along, placing her hand on top of his. In the blink of an eye, Peeta had thrown the shorts on the floor and climbed on top of Katniss.

She looked him in the eyes, searching for what she always saw. There was always love and acceptance and desire.

Katniss wrapped her arms around his muscular frame and leaned up to kiss him. His lips felt rough and dry, but his tongue was gentle and probing. It invited her lips to open and her tongue to dance with his in this dangerous dance of lust. Her hips bucked up towards his, and she felt his hardness against her thigh. Pulsing and waiting to be inside of her.

Peeta broke the kiss and said, "I have missed you so much, Katniss."

She slid her hand down to his boxers. She gripped the waist band and tugged them down, tossing them away carelessly. Peeta groaned at the release, waiting for Katniss to make her move.

Katniss stared at his cock for a moment, remembering the way it felt inside of her. The way she enjoyed it, but she had wished it was Peeta. Her first time with Peeta was fumbled and awkward, but she loved him enough to look past that. Now she had another chance to do things right. Her hormones responded in all the right ways, and she also knew she wanted Peeta more than ever before.

"Katniss, fuck-" Peeta said as she wrapped her lips around his cock and took the length into her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed out as she bobbed up and down, getting a lot of "fucks" and moans from Peeta.

Finally, Peeta could not take it anymore. He grabbed Katniss by the waist and ripped off her panties. She gasped in surprise as he crashed his lips against hers, placing himself on top of her.

Katniss said, "Please, Peeta...fuck me."

He responded by sliding two fingers inside of her and whispering, "I love it that I can make you this wet." He played with his clit to make sure she was wet enough for him and then eased his cock inside of her. Peeta felt her tight walls around his cock as he slid in deeper, Katniss responding by calling out in pain. It had been awhile since her flesh had been penetrated, it was sensitive and tight.

He began to thrust inside of her, fast and deep. Katniss bucked her hips up to meet his, digging her fingers into his back.

"Harder," she moaned, grabbing his hips to get him deeper inside of her.

Peeta responded by pumping his cock harder into Katniss, kissing her with force and promising her she was going to come hard.

"Peeta... I am going to –" she screamed. Peeta reached down and played with her clit to make her come harder, continuing to fuck her hard.

Katniss bit her lip to hold back the moans, almost silenced with the pleasure of being fucked by both his cock and nimble fingers. Suddenly, the warm liquid spilled from her and she shuddered with the climax.

Peeta slowed his fingers, trying to make the pleasure last for her. "Katniss, I am going to...fuck!" he groaned and shot his cum deep inside of her, collapsing on top of her.

Katniss felt the stickiness between her thighs as Peeta pulled out and laid down beside her. Both of them were panting, staring at the ceiling.

All Peeta could think about how soon they could begin round two and that Katniss had really come home to him.

Katniss closed her eyes and loved that it was Peeta lying next to her.

Peeta, the one she loved. She knew she couldn't see Gale. She just needed to come home to Peeta. Fix him like she had promised.

He would love her the way he always did. She would beg him to come back to her, coax out the old Peeta will all the love she had tucked away in her heart. Katniss knew Peeta deserved so much more, but he chose her.

Katniss wasn't supposed to have come home so soon, but she could not stay away from the placed she had truly belonged. By Peeta's side. They both needed one another, and Katniss really did love him.

Peeta would cleanse her of her sins and save her the way he always did. And Katniss would try to save him before it was too late.

* * *

**So, Katniss ended up going home to Peeta. That is a good thing, isn't it? I cannot wait to see what you guys think sooo leave a review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I did not like the last chapter with Gale and Katniss so I edited it. I would suggest reading that chapter again if you did read it early or checking it out if you haven't. The idea just seemed stupid when I thought about it so I changed it for the better. Now people can't be mad at me. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favs. They mean so much to me. Please keep on reviewing. So I am saying, if you read, leave a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Peeta?" Katniss called out softly, leaning over his sleeping body and placing a hand on his shoulder.

The sleeping figure jerked awake and grabbed her wrist. "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded in a somnolent tone. He held onto his wrist tightly and squeezed, hoping to make her cry out in pain. It was so hard to him to see the difference between nightmares and reality when he was forced awake, the lines seemed all blurred to him. Peeta did not know whether he wanted to kiss or kill the girl leaning above him.

Katniss held back any sounds, not wanting to encourage any anger within Peeta.

She understood he was simply having a nightmare and did not want to hurt her in any way. Her mother had explained the nightmares Peeta was having were much more powerful than any Katniss had. Peeta's were caused by unknown torture bestowed upon him in the Capitol. He had been hijacked, but he never shared the details. Helping Peeta would be a difficult task for Katniss, but it wasn't impossible. Her mother had given her some herbs to help Peeta fall into deep, dreamless slumber and some kind of medicine to calm him down if things got desperate. But the medicine was only as last resort, her mother said.

Peeta loosened his fingers one by one and said, "I told you to not do that when I am sleeping. Dammit, Katniss. The last thing I want to do is hurt you unintentionally. I am trying to fight the nightmares too, but you can't sneak upon me like that. They used to-" he stopped, shaking his head. "No. I am not going to talk about that. Please, just go to sleep for now."

"I had a bad dream..." Katniss trailed off, fighting away tears. She had only wanted to be held and comforted, not attacked.

He sighed and reached over to enfold her in his arms. She snuggled close to him and sniffled.

As long as they had each other, they would find a way to conquer their incessant nightmares.

* * *

"You need to start taking a bath. You disgust me with your smell."

Haymitch roared with laughter at Katniss's comment and sipped from the glass tumbler in his hand. He eyed the messiness of his house, covered with years of dirt and grime. There was a layer of filth upon every surface because he did not allow anyone into his home to clean and was not the type to clean. Katniss and Peeta had once attempted to clean the home, but it was a futile effort. Haymitch would just make a mess once again, obliterating the efforts which had been made to improve his home.

There was a bond between Haymitch and Katniss which could not b explained. He had a soft spot for the stubborn young woman, and she cared about her drunkard former mentor. Katniss was the one who looked out for him, she stocked up on the liquor he may need and made sure he was still alive each day. Peeta did his part by cooking large meals and sending over meals for Haymitch to eat, but he did not spend time with the former mentor. There were too many bad memories of Peeta's mother drinking and then hitting him to allow Peeta to be around the smell of alcohol and intoxication for extended periods of time.

"Thought you weren't supposed to be home yet, sweetheart,"Haymitch teased, kicking an empty bottle over with his big toe. Then he took a big swig from his tumbler filled with amber liquid and waited for her to respond.

"I realized that Peeta needed me here. And that you might stab someone if I wasn't around to keep an eye on you, old man," Katniss replied, covering her nose with her hand and sleeve.

Haymitch raised his glass as if toasting her. "Cheers to the second biggest bullshitter in the room. Bravo, sweetheart. You came home because you were scared what he would do to himself without you around and because you could not live with yourself if you went to see Gale while lover boy could be dead."

She wanted to deny his words, but Haymitch knew her so well. There was a multitude of reasons Katniss came home when she did. She wanted Peeta to be okay, she didn't want him to hurt himself, and because she knew how empty she felt without him around.

"Is it easier to live life with the edges always kind of blurry?" Katniss asked, not expecting him to answer.

"Sweetheart, it is almost as good as being dead."

* * *

Peeta was an artist. He could pick up a brush and transform a blank canvas into a masterpiece. The things he painted were the memories and nightmares which never left his head. He saw the eyes of the mutts, the color of Finnick's hair after he saved Peeta, the dark rooms the Capitol forced him into, and Katniss lying dead at his feet. He would paint this images and then hide them away. He could not imagine the reaction he would get from Katniss if she saw his memories of being in the arena or even some from living in district 12 when they were younger.

Especially the painting he did of Prim with her blue eyes and blonde hair, the way she looked before she died. Not a girl, not yet a woman. There was so much hope and promise in her eyes, but she never had the chance to live out her dreams. Katniss would scream if she saw the painting, hot tears pouring from her eyes as she beat Peeta's chest with her fists and demanded he get rid of the painting.

He hoped someday he could show her the painting and Katniss would smile. She would think of all the good memories she had of Prim and thank Peeta for the painting. But for now it was hidden in the attic beneath a rough canvas cover, along with all of the other paintings he could never show Katniss.

This time, he was painting the garden of primrose Katniss grew in the backyard. He could see them from his window in the attic, the way they leaned up towards the sun and swayed in the wind. Katniss grew yellow and pink primrose, saying they reminded her of sunshine and Prim. Katniss loved images of nature and anything that reminded her of them. She called Peeta her dandelion in the spring and even her sunshine. As she had gotten older, Katniss had grown to appreciate nature for than the animals she hunted. She used the flowers as a way to remember her sister as well.

Carefully, Peeta began to blend together the perfect shade of yellow and placed his brush to the canvas. His strokes were gentle and precise, he wanted to get the details of the flowers. The way they bloomed and always looked so vibrant.

He looked out the window and almost dropped his paintbrush on the floor. Katniss was standing by the garden with her arms crossed over chest, looking nervous.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact the person she was conversing with happened to be the one and only Gale Hawthorne.

Peeta put down his brush, covered his paints, and went to find out what exactly was going on.

* * *

**Well, I knew I wanted Gale to show up. I just liked this way so much better. Check out chapter 5 again like I said earlier because it has been edited and changed. Most of all, leave a review and let me know what you thought. By the way, to the guest who stopped reading because I made Katniss a "whore", well now she isn't and you stopped reading so you miss all the Katniss and Peeta goodness. Sucks to be you, person jerk pants. Also, I am on tumblr for anyone who cares : missmaggiemaybe**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own anything, everything belongs to the author and creator of the Hunger Games. I also do not own the title, that belongs to Pierce the Veil. Sorry for the late update! I have been super busy, so please forgive me and enjoy this new chapter. I decided this story will be about fifteen chapters so we are almost half way done. Leave me reviews to let me know what you love/like/hate. It is hard for me to update without good feedback. Well, enjoy. Also, this chapter is dedciated to risingfromtheshadows who has been waiting way too long for a new chapter. I am sorry and hope you like this one. Bye for now!**

* * *

"Gale, stop that!" Katniss hissed under her breath as Gale rocked back and forth on his heels, keeping his eyes fixated on the house behind her. She hoped there would be a way she could make him leave before Peeta realized he was here. She did not want to have to break up a fight between her lover and childhood best friend. There was already enough going on in her life, she did not need another element of unneeded drama.

Katniss had been tending to her garden, thinking of her time spent with Peeta the night before. It had been so much better than the first time, and there was so much love in Peeta's eyes. She could almost forget the dark part of him which wanted her dead. Instead, Katniss could harness all of her energy on making Peeta feel pleasure until she found a satisfactory way to remove all of those nightmares plaguing him night after night.

However, Gale Hawthorne did not fit well into her equation. All he would do is make Peeta more upset and then they would be moving three steps back again. Katniss had almost hurt Peeta by going to see Gale, but she came home instead. Fear rushed through her mind as she thought about the impression Peeta would get from Gale showing up this way- as though Katniss had invited him.

"Too late, Catnip," Gale teased and raised his hand to wave. "Hello, Peeta Mellark!" Gale shouted. "Nice to see you again."

Katniss spun around with horror, watching Peeta stride towards her and Gale. She crossed her hands over her chest nervously and stepped away from Gale, biting her cheek with anticipation of Peeta swinging a first. She also wasn't sure where the fist was going to land, also worrying her Gale was going to step in to defend himself and what he thought to be Katniss's honor.

Peeta looked as though he was seeing red, only focused on Gale. It was though he had no idea Katniss was even there. His stride was purposeful, and he began to speed up as he moved across the yard to where Katniss and Gale stood by her beloved primroses.

Gale whispered, "Do you think he knows about that one time?" his voice was filled with lust for the slender ,curvacious woman before him. Katniss wanted to slap him across the face, but she said nothing.

"Get the fuck away from her!"Peeta demanded, grabbing Gale's arm forcefully and shoving him away from Katniss. "I told you I never wanted to see you again, Hawthorne. You must be fucking brain dead if you don't remember. I warned you to stay away from Katniss and to stay far away from here. After the last time, I thought you would have learned your lesson. Guess not. But I can assure you it will stick with you this time."

Peeta hooked his arm around Gale's neck and shoved her knee right into Gale's groin, repeating this twice before Gale keeled over with pain. Peeta then rolled Gale onto his back and began to punch Gale with all of his pent up anger and rage. Gale tried to defend himself, but Peeta was blind with rage. His knuckles began to chafe and bleed from contact with the hardness of Gale's face, but he pretended the pain was not there.

"Stop!" Katniss screamed and tried to pull Peeta off. He shrugged her off and kept beating the living shit out of Gale. It made him feel better for all of the crap the jerk off pulled time and time again. Katniss was Peeta's, not Gale's. There would be no arguments or discussions, just a nice lesson with fists and blood.

Gale held up his hands to try and stop Peeta, his face covered with blood and beginning bruises. He pleaded with his eyes for Katniss to stop the fighting because he was in so much pain. She knew Gale could fight, but he was choosing not to. Why...?

Peeta finally stepped away, out of breath and covered in blood. He pointed at Gale. "If you ever fucking come here again, I will have no hesitations about driving a knife through your pretty little gut and watching all of your insides spill out. That is a promise." With that, he ran a hand through his hair and headed back to the house.

Katniss stared at Gale as he slowly got up, clutching his stomach and trying to wipe away the blood from his face. She raised her eyebrows in question, expecting Gale to tell her why he didn't put up a fight. She knew he could have stopped Peeta and have done worse damage, so why did he let Peeta damage him so badly?

"I did it because I can understand how he feels. For so long, he was the one who needed to be saved. Now, he is the one protecting you. He wants to make sure he does it to the best of his ability. Plus, I am sure he knows about what happened between us. Otherwise, he probably would not have kneed me in the dick over and over," Gale laughed bitterly, wincing at the pain.

Katniss placed a hand over her mouth and began to pace. "No, no, no. There is no way he can know. I never told anyone. Fuck, Gale. Why would you tell him?!" she screamed, ready to give Gale a round two of beating.

He shook his head, stepping back to avoid her wrath. His body could not handle anymore. "i never told him...but he is not stupid. And we kind of did it outside...where other people can see. So, maybe, you know, someone else saw and told him. Unless you are so sadistic, you mentioned while getting him off. I don't know what you two are into."

Katniss walked over and slapped him across the face, causing his head to turn to the side. "Fuck you, Gale Hawthorne. You murdered my sister and tried to ruin my life with your shitty attempt at seduction. Now get the fuck out of here before I make what Peeta did look mild."

Gale scoffed." Shitty attempt at seduction? You took off your clothes without hesitation and spread your legs faster than a whore from the Capitol. Wait, maybe that is what they made you. Nothing but a whore of the Capitol."

Katniss was stunned silent. She stared at Gale for a few long moments before speaking. "I never want to see your face again. Don't you dare call me a whore either. Now, go away!" She shoved him towards the woods, hoping he would leave before Peeta realized he was still here.

"Katniss, you silly girl. You can't get rid of me that easily. I have something you want, and I won't leave until I give it you," Gale vowed.

She was silent, not sure she wanted to know what he seemed to believe she wanted.

* * *

**Reviews ensure I update sooner so leave one!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**It has been awhile. I decided to make this 16 chapters so we are halfway there. Reviews and such are my favorite**  
_

* * *

_Come at me with everything you've got.-Pierce The Veil_

* * *

Gale was prepared to stay as long as needed. There was no problem with finding a place to stay if he used his charm and wit. He was sure he would be offered more than a hot meal and warm bed if he knew how to play his cars just right. The last time he had returned to the place he called home until the Rebellion, he had received much more than he had anticipated from Katniss.

She was happy to see him. Although they were not young anymore, there was still the sweetness in her face when she smiled. Katniss Everdeen had grown up rather nicely; she was not the bag of bones who was always pissed off at the world anymore. She was a beautiful, yet damaged woman. Her brunette hair was long and curly, cascading down her back into beautiful waves when she took it out of her signature braid. She was the perfect height with her curves in all of the right places. There was a beauty in the swell of her breasts and the curve of her backside. She carried herself with this confidence. It caused all of the memories of the past to come rushing back to Gale.

So, he kissed her. She was hesitant at first, but she reciprocated. Peeta was away for some reason, so her hero was not there to stop what was going to happen. In a blur and confusion, the kisses became more heated and passionate. Gale was so wrapped in the moment with Katniss, he let himself succumb to the pleasure. He could not regret the only night he was able to share with the only girl he ever really loved. To him, the only shame was Katniss was always going to belong to Peeta. She may have responded in all of the right ways with her body, but her eyes were distant. Her thoughts were on Peeta and how devastated her love would be if he ever found out the truth.

Katniss begged Gale to never tell. Of course, he would keep the secret to make her happy. He was only complacent with what Katniss wanted because he loved her...he never waned to hurt her.

Now he seemed to be back with some kind of loaded agenda. There was a perputal smirk on his face and a jump in his step.

Gale Hawthorne seemed ready to destroy the semblance of a life Katniss had managed to piece together with Peeta.

Katniss ran into the house after giving Gale a few good whaps for speaking to her as though she was a child. She did not appreciate his condescending tone and overconfident attitude. Life was already fucked up without him adding to the mix. Her only thoughts were making sure Peeta was managing properly and did not burn down the house or worse.

There was only the sound of silence as she pushed open the door and rushed upstairs. Her hair flew behind her, escaping from the knot she had tied it in before all of the drama began. She pumped her legs and was determined to find Peeta.

She was greeted with her beloved curled up on the floor sobbing into the carpet of the bedroom. His body was convulsing with anguish and his sobs sounded like a wounded animal. Her heart began to break and she wanted to comfort him more than anything else in the world.

Peeta pounded his fist against the floor and swore under his breath. He turned his head to see Katniss peering from the doorway, a mixture of fear and sadness etched on her face. She approached him slowly and bent down to her knees.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, reaching her hand out to brush his hair away from his face. She hesitated for a moment and then stroked his cheek. "I'm so sorry..."

Peeta sniffled, rubbing away the snot which had formed from his crying session. He was not proud of how he was behaving, but it hurt, dammit. Watching Katniss with Gale tore a hole in his fragile heart and obliterated his soul.

"You need to leave, Katniss. I don't care where you go right now, but you need to leave. If you are here when I get up, I cannot promise you will be able to take another breath. All I want to do is wrap my fingers around your neck, crushing your larynx til your eyes close and you turn blue. You really need to fucking leave now," Peeta growled, grasping Katniss's hand with malice.

She tried to speak, but failed. She just nodded and tore her hand away from his grip. Biting her lip to prevent from crying, she walked over to the closet. Her bags from the trip were still mostly packed, but she added what she had put away quickly. Katniss wanted to hold him and tell him the nightmares were inconsequential to her, but the tone of his voice filled her fear. She had never heard his words sound more ominous and filled with threats of her death.

Peeta closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from standing up. He knew if he did, he would grab her with one quick sweep and choke her. The adrenaline was rushing through his muscles and the voices whispered how thrilling it would be to feel the her bones break beneath his fingertips.

Katniss lingered in the doorway for a moment. She turned to him and said, "I am going to stay with Delly. If you need me, call. I am going to be back in the morning though. Don't leave the house and please, please don't drink the liquor." She took a deep breath. "I love you."

Peeta remained quiet and watched her leave. He listened to her foot falls fade away and slowly sat up. He rubbed away all the vile snot and tears from his face. Carefully, he edged over to the window and peered up. Katniss walked away from him with her bag swinging beside her.

Gale approached her, probably asking what happened. She shrugged him off and walked towards the other houses closer where the Seam used to be. Peeta watched her slowly leaving from his line of sight completely.

When was completely gone, he smashed his hand through the window. The glass shattered, cutting his hand and falling to the floor around him. Peeta focused on the blood and small shards of glass stuck in his hand.

Anything to make him forget he had driven Katniss away once again.

* * *

**Reviews, anyone? Maybe a follow or favorite too?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Here is your reward, an update sooner than I was going to post it. Hope you guys like the chapter.**

* * *

He showed up in the early morning hours with shadows carved beneath his eyes and words juxtaposing throughout his mind. In his hand, he held what he had wanted to give but had no courage. Now he had gathered up some miniscule ounce of courage and was going to give it to her.

Fuck the consequences. Too much time had passed since he saw a genuine smile on her gorgeous face. To him, this was more than unacceptable. He hoped to be the one to bring the special sparkle back to her eyes and a small smile to creep up on her face.

The door opened with a resounding creak and he was greeted by Delly Cartwright. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him with unsurity piercing her eyes. She closed the door behind her softly and stepped onto the porch in her bare feet, shivering from the early morning chill in the air.

"I knew you would be here," she greeted him with a smile and then gasped when she got a closer look at him.

He appeared to have had a really rough night, his hair was disheveled, stubble coated his face, and there was blood on his wrinkled clothes.

She ran a hand over his mouth and sighed. "I don't think she could handle you looking like this. She is still alseep. Please, come inside and get cleaned up. I have some extra clothes of my brother's which should be about your size. She will be happy to see you."

He shrugged his shoulders and followed Delly inside. He placed his special gift inside of his pocket, saving it until he would get to see Katniss again.

* * *

Katniss awoke in a cold sweat, clutching the thin blanket to her chest and trying to catch her breath. Her mind registered she was not home and panic set in. She spun her head around the room, gauging her location and trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Being alone made her uneasy and her fingers ached to feel the strong muscles of Peeta's back.

The smell of coffee and oatmeal wafted to her nose, and she threw off the sheet to follow the smell. She poked her head down the hall and realized where she was. Last night came flooding back to her images...Gale...Peeta...Peeta telling her to leave...coming to Delly's. Katniss wrapped her arms around herself as she walked into the kitchen and found someone most unexpected sitting at the table with a mug of steaming coffee in his hands.

Katniss said nothing, just rushed over to him and threw her arms around his chest. She placed her face in his neck and ran her fingers up his back. She intertwined her hands at his neck, faintly feeling his pulse. He responded by placing his arms around her and pulling her close. She curled up into him and closed her eyes.

"I thought you would be here sooner," she murmured, fighting back the tears pooling at the edge of her eyes. Katniss only wanted to focus on the fact Peeta had come back to her, he was here and he was mostly himself. She would find a way to make sure he was okay. As long as he didn't push her away, everything would work out in the end.

"I had some thinking to do. You know, wanted to clear my head of thoughts where I murder you," he deadpanned.

Katniss dug her fingers into his skin and held him close. "I don't care. I am not going to leave you anymore. Neither one of us can handle life very well without the other around. It makes me...uneasy to wake up and find you are not lying next to me. I don't handle things very well when you are not around."

Peeta stroked her hair absently and said, "All I ever wanted to do was marry you and show you I could be everything you needed. It is hard for me to compete with Gale when there seems to be some kind of magnetic force which keeps driving you both together."

"He means nothing to me. I love you, not him. All he does is remind me of the way I am never going to see my sister again."

He scoffed. "Then why would he show up here?"

Katniss sighed and pulled away to look him in the eyes. "You really don't understand, do you? He came here because he knows I would never leave you. He wants to drive a wedge between us because he is jealous of you. He always has been. Because I love you and not him."

Peeta blinked and then crashed his lips against Katniss's. He kissed her with all of the emotion he had been holding back for weeks. His tongue probed hers, and she melted into his kiss.

* * *

He held the token in his hand, causing her to let out a small gasp.

They had been sitting at the table eating oatmeal and sipping coffee while Delly was hovering in the background. She kept a close watch on the couple because she wanted to make sure neither of them were harmed. Delly was aware of the demons Katniss and Peeta had to fight. The young couple had so much going against them, she wanted to make sure they still had some time for happiness. Genuine happiness and contentment was rare for people who had been through so much, neither had emerged unscathed and still had a lot to work through.

Katniss reached out to grab the small thing from his hand and hold it in her own. She turned it over in her hands, looking at the roundness and small size. Katniss knew she was holding a ring in her hand, but she did not understand why. Never had the word marriage and engagement come up since the time of the Rebellion. The facade of being engaged and married to please the Capitol were as close as they had ever come. But now, the ring was in her hand and Peeta was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to bring children into such a fucked up world. I can't see bringing life into a world like this," Katniss whispered, slowly slipping the ring on her finger. She stared at how strange it looked and took it off quickly.

Peeta sighed. "I am not asking you to choose right now. But having a family with you would mean everything to you. For all of these years, you were everything for me. I never thought there would be a chance for us and then the Games... You are all I have left. Children would be a way – to regain what we have lost."

She slid the ring back towards him and shuddered. "I can't imagine becoming the way my mother was. All despondent and depressed, unable to do the most menial tasks for my family. I don't want to be like her. And I can't imagine having a child with blonde hair-" she choked on a sob. "Who, who, who looks like Prim."

"Just marry me, okay? Don't start dwelling on children right now. We can just get married. Finally have a chance to be happy. That elusive happiness which likes to fuck us over." Peeta stood up from his chair and walked over to Katniss. He took her hands in his and got down on one knee. "What do you say, Katniss? Make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?"

Katniss smiled for the first time in days, causing Peeta's heart to skip a beat or two. She reached out and grazed his tousled hair with her hand. "You love me. Real or not real?"

"Real," Peeta echoed and kissed her softly.

Katniss pulled away from the kiss. "Then of course I will marry, Peeta Mellark."

Times like this made it easy to believe the odds were in favor of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Looks like Katniss and Peeta are getting married.**

**Reviews, follows, and favorites make my day. Let me know what you love/like/hate.**


End file.
